Crazy in love
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Eunhyuk hanya iseng mencoba mantra itu, niatnya ditujukan pada Siwon. Tapi saat membuka mata justru mendapati dirinya terbaring dengan dua orang lelaki di sisinya./"Kau hanya milik kami!"/Haehyuk/twins Donghae Aiden!/Oneshoot/BL/Review?


Crazy in love

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's note: Hanya cerita iseng karena pusing mikirin plot ff yang lain haha…

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, lil bit fantasy, Twins Donghae Aiden! Bl, dll DLDR!

Disclaimer: Eunhyuk milik saya! *ditimpukDonghae*

Pair: Haehyuk, Aihyuk.

Rate: M untuk adegan menjurus.

Hope you like it~

.

.

.

Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di masalalu hingga terjebak dalam posisi ini. Di mana ia terkukungkung dalam dekapan dua orang lelaki maskulin. Sekali lagi dia peringatkan, dua orang lelaki! Berwajah sama. Bersifat sama. Sama-sama posesif dan gila!

Eunhyuk masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Bagaimana keadaan menjadi berubah drastis seperti ini hanya karena kejadian di luar nalar.

"Eunhyukie baby~"

"Sayang~" Eunhyuk bergidik melihat seringai mesum yang ditunjukkan untuknya seorang. Bagaimana kedua lelaki itu menyerukkan wajahnya di lehernya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan seringan bulu yang membuat darahnya berdesir tak karuan. Pelukannya mengerat sejurus kecupan yang semakin intens diberikan.

"Donghae, Aiden…" bisiknya pelan menahan gejolak panas yang didera tubuhnya.

"Yes baby," jawab kedua lelaki itu bersamaan. Eunhyuk menggeliatkan tubuhnya meminta dilepaskan tapi lelaki bernama Donghae dan Aiden urung mengabulkan permintaannya. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, mendorong Eunhyuk hingga punggungnya bertemu tembok dingin.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa ada di sini?" Eunhyuk bertanya setengah ragu, setengah penasaran. Setahu Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Aiden seharusnya berada di bagian selatan fakultas ini. Di gedung sebelah.

Donghae dan Aiden. Siapa yang tak tahu mengenai mereka? Kembar identik yang merupakan pangeran kampus di SM University. Sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul. Hanya yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi dan berotak cemerlang yang bisa memasuki SM university. Yang begitu digilai para kaum hawa maupun adam karena memiliki sejuta pesona memikat hati. Wajah rupawan mereka terpahat sempurna. Jika Donghae memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan, maka kembarannya, Aiden memiliki rambut berwarna jingga seperti warna langit saat sore hari, sedikit panjang. Dengan mata sendu yang mempesona. Bukan hanya wajah, nyatanya tubuh mereka juga sangat menggiurkan. Di mana otot-otot tercetak sempurna. Punggung tegap, otot bisep yang menyembul, dada yang bidang mengundang untuk bersandar di sana, juga lengan yang kuat. Donghae dan Aiden seumpama Dewa-Dewa Yunani. Begitu tampan dan juga cerdas. Pangeran kampus berhati dingin karena tidak segan-segan menolak dengan kejam setiap gadis maupun pria submissive yang menyatakan cinta pada mereka.

Dan sekarang tolong jelaskan pada Eunhyuk kenapa kembar gila ini sekarang malah terus memojokkannya ke tembok dan menciumi wajahnya dengan penuh hasrat?

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu, sayang," Donghae berbisik tepat di telinganya. Menghembuskan udara panas membuat Eunhyuk tidak nyaman. Aiden yang melihatnya tidak mau kalah. Lelaki itu meniup-niup telinga sebelah kiri Eunhyuk. Berlawanan dari Donghae. Tangan Eunhyuk bertumpu di dada Donghae dan Aiden, mendorongnya pelan agar dia bisa bergerak. Iris hitamnya melirik dengan gelisah. Para Mahasiswa maupun Mahasiswi lainnya menatapnya dengan beragam ekspresi. Terkejut lebih mendominasi. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, pangeran kampus yang terlihat dingin dan tak tersentuh kini terlihat bermesraan nyaris mencumbu mahasiswa imut lainnya. Sungguh pemandangan tidak terduga.

"Donghae, Aiden, lepaskan aku…" pintanya memelas. Donghae dan Aiden menggeleng, menolaknya. Eunhyuk semakin resah saat kembar gila ini bersiap menciumnya kembali. Dengan panik dia melihat ke segala arah. Mencari bantuan. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman saat melihat Junsu, sahabatnya. Yang sekarang berjalan tak jauh darinya.

"Junsuu…" panggilnya, berteriak agak keras agar terdengar. Yang dipanggil menoleh kanan-kiri mencari sumber suara. Dan saat mata mereka bertemu. Iris Junsu membulat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Terkejut melihat Eunhyuk bersama idol kembar itu dengan posisi yang mengundang untuk berfantasi lebih. Yang membuat bingung kenapa Eunhyuk memasang wajah memelas seakan meminta pertolongan? Junsu ingin melangkah mendekati tapi terhenti saat dihujami tatapan mematikan dari kembar tersebut. Junsu meneguk ludahnya takut, dia melambai singkat pada Eunhyuk dan segera berlalu pergi. Membuahkan jeritan hati Eunhyuk yang menyayat hati. Kenapa Junsu malah meninggalkannya? Tidak tahukah dia Eunhyuk sedang dalam bahaya jeratan serigala.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Aiden dan Donghae bersamaan. Kekesalan di wajah mereka terbentuk, bibirnya berkedut tak suka. Tatapannya tajam menembus sum sum tulang. Eunhyuk meneguk ludah. Tatapan itu sangat mengintimidasi.

"Jawab Eunhyuk!" perintah Aiden penuh penekanan.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" Donghae memajukan wajahnya, memaku onyx Eunhyuk agar melihatnya seorang. Eunhyuk terpesona oleh hazel Donghae.

"Eunhyuk…" mendengar geraman menakutkan itu Eunhyuk segera menggeleng.

"Bu-bukan. Dia bukan kekasihku. Dia hanya sahabatku." Donghae dan Aiden tersenyum puas. Mencium kening Eunhyuk bergantian. Menyusuri kulit wajah Eunhyuk yang sehalus kain sutra dengan jemarinya.

"Bagus. Jika dia kekasihmu kami akan menghajarnya. Karena hanya kami yang boleh memilikimu. Kau milik kami Eunhyuk. Kau mengerti?" ancaman yang dideklarasikan Donghae dan Aiden bukanlah ucapan sambil lalu. Apa yang mereka janjikan pasti selalu ditepati. Eunhyuk hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati pada Tuhan agar tidak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Kejadian tadi membuatku marah, sayang. Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ucapan Aiden terasa penuh maksud, Eunhyuk berwaspada. Seringai seksi itu terlihat lagi dari wajah mereka.

"Donghae, bagaimana kalau kita 'menghukum' baby kita ini?" Aiden menoleh pada kembarannya. Tersenyum ambigu yang dimengerti oleh Donghae. Lelaki itu balas menyeringai.

"Kurasa threesome tidak masalah." Donghae menggigit leher Eunhyuk kemudian menjilatnya sensual. Menghantarkan gelenyar panas pada tubuh Eunhyuk. Aiden merundukkan kepalanya. Menarik sweater putih yang dikenakan Eunhyuk hingga bahunya terekspose. Aiden menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menciumi bahu putih itu. Eunhyuk mengerang lembut. Menutup kedua matanya, kepalanya terangkat ke belakang. Memudahkan Donghae dan Aiden melakukan kegiatannya mencumbu tubuhnya. Erangan seksi Eunhyuk membuat Donghae dan Aiden semakin bergairah. Mata mereka menggelap penuh nafsu. Donghae mengangkat Eunhyuk bridal style. Membawanya keluar area universitas diikuti Aiden di belakangnya. Eunhyuk tersadar, dengan panik ia meronta meminta diturunkan.

"Donghae turunkan aku!"

"No baby."

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Ke apartemen kami. Kita akan melakukan aktivitas menggairahkan seperti semalam, baby." iris hitam Eunhyuk membulat horor. Jantungnya berdebar cepat dua kali lipat. Tidakkkk! Eunhyuk tidak mau diperkosa seperti semalam! Tapi apa bisa dibilang memperkosa saat pada akhirnya Eunhyuk ikut menikmati bahkan meminta lebih?

"Tidak mau! Turunkan aku! Eommaa…" Donghae dan Aiden tertawa mendengar rengekan Eunhyuk yang sungguh menggemaskan. Belum lagi wajah ingin menangisnya yang sangat imut. Donghae dan Aiden semakin tidak tahan dibuatnya. Membuat mereka semakin jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau akan menikmatinya, sayang." Aiden menyeringai.

"Tidakkk…" Donghae memasukkan Eunhyuk ke dalam mobil lalu segera melajukan kendaraan tersebut bersama Aiden membelah jalanan diiringi lengkingan Eunhyuk yang menggema.

Apa ada yang bingung apa yang terjadi semalam? Ini semua bermula dari kemarin. Kejadian yang membuat kembar mempesona itu jatuh bertekuk lutut pada Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengambil buku yang tergeletak di perpustakaan yang tumben sekali di datangi cukup banyak orang. Mungkin para mahasiswa itu mendapat banyak tugas yang membutuhkan referensi. Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya. Setelah menaruh buku yang terjatuh tadi di rak semula, pemuda berambut blonde itu melangkah mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Ada, tepat di ujung sana dekat jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan taman universitas. Eunhyuk menarik kursi dan mendaratkan bokong indahnya di sana. Membuka buku dan bersiap memusatkan konsentrasinya pada lembaran berisi pengetahuan tersebut.

"Hei, Jisoo kudengar kau menyukai salah satu mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Apa ada perkembangan?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit karena terusik bisik-bisik cukup keras dari mahasiswi yang duduk bergerombol tak jauh dari posisinya. Ada sekitar 5 gadis di sana. Jika mereka terus berisik seperti itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga penjaga perpustakaan menegur mereka.

"Belum ada, Rose. Aku bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya." Gadis bernama Jisoo itu menghela nafas lesu, sedangkan temannya yang dipanggil Rose menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Mau kuberitahu sesuatu? Kau ingin berdekatan dengannya kan? Mungkin kau akan menertawaiku, tapi aku serius. Aku tahu satu mantra untuk memuluskan cintamu."

"Mantra? mantra apa? Di jaman modern seperti ini kau masih mempercayai mantra?"

"Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya. Kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri. Jika kau menaruh foto orang yang kau suka beserta salah satu benda miliknya di bawah bantal, lalu menyebut namanya seratus kali serta membayangkannya saat ingin tidur, maka saat jam 12 malam nanti kau akan berada di kamarnya."

"Kau bercanda?! Apa kau sudah membuktikannya?"

"Malam ini aku akan mempraktekkannya. Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Dosen killer Jung memanggilku tadi. Semoga berhasil. Kalau tertarik kau bisa mencobanya." Setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Rose segera pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. Eunhyuk mendengar semua itu. Bagaimana tidak mendengar jika suaranya sangat jelas, dan jarak mereka juga tidak terlalu jauh. Mahasiswa blonde itu terpekur di tempatnya, memikirkan ucapan mahasiswi tadi. Mantra? Jaman sekarang masih mempercayai mantra? Tapi wajahnya tadi terlihat serius sekali. Eunhyuk jadi tertarik. Mencobanya tidak ada salahnya kan? Eunhyuk ingin mencobanya. Dia ingin mempraktekannya pada orang yang disukainya. Choi Siwon. Sudah lama Eunhyuk mengagumi kapten basket sekaligus ketua senat universitas ini. Yang tampan, yang gagah, yang pandai. Eunhyuk sangat menyukainya. Sudah diputuskan, Eunhyuk akan mencoba mantra itu.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. Berdebar-debar sekaligus bersemangat. Sekarang Eunhyuk sudah ada di tempat tidurnya lengkap dengan piyama berwarna putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Eunhyuk ingin mencoba mantra itu. Di tangannya sudah ada foto Siwon yang diambilnya diam-diam dan juga gantungan kunci yang dicuri Eunhyuk dari loker Siwon secara diam-diam tadi sore. Diletakkannya foto Siwon di bawah bantal dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk ikan nemo. Selera yang aneh, pikir Eunhyuk. Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi Eunhyuk segera merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Bersiap untuk mencoba mantra yang didapatnya. Seraya menutup matanya Eunhyuk menggumamkan nama Siwon penuh sukacita.

Berharap mantranya berhasil.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut membelai wajahnya. Kemudian dia merasakan seperti kecupan di lehernya. Merasa terusik Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan bertatapan dengan hazel yang memukau. Di sampingnya ada iris hitam yang menatapnya intens. Masih setengah sadar Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya, menatap dua orang lelaki di samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya yang terbaring.

"Kau sangat cantik dan menggairahkan sehabis bangun tidur, baby." Eunhyuk mendengar yang berambut hitam kebiruan berucap sambil menciumi helai rambutnya.

"Kau cantik. Sangat mempesona." Kini yang berambut jingga yang berucap. Mengendusi lehernya dengan mata tertutup. Tunggu sebentar. Apa yang terjadi? Mata yang mempunyai satu kelopak itu berkedip pelan. Mencerna semuanya dan saat kesadaran menghantamnya Eunhyuk langsung terkesiap. Bangun dari posisinya. Terkejut mendapati Donghae dan Aiden, pangeran kampus yang bersamanya di atas tempat tidur. Wajah Eunhyuk merona menyadari kedua lelaki ini tak mengenakan atasan. Memperlihatkan tubuh tegap berotot mengagumkan itu. Otot perutnya tercetak sempurna.

Tunggu! Bagaimana dia bisa di sini? Bukankah tujuan Eunhyuk adalah Siwon? Kenapa malah berada di tempat Donghae dan Aiden?!

Eunhyuk mundur saat Donghae merangkak mendekatinya, seringainya tercetak.

"Eunhyukie, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di ranjangku? Mengejutkan sekaligus… menyenangkan. Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana gilanya aku ingin membawamu ke ranjangku." Donghae berbisik rendah penuh aura sensual. Bulu di sekitar tengkuk Eunhyuk berdiri mendengarnya. Eunhyuk semakin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya bertemu dinding begitu Aiden melakukan hal yang sama. Merangkak mendekati Eunhyuk. Tatapannya sangat intens memaku onyxnya.

"Baby, aku sangat menantikanmu selama ini dan sekarang kau ada di sini. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun." Eunhyuk semakin panik. Tangannya menyingkap selimut hanya untuk terkejut mendapati atasannya sudah tidak ada. Apa yang kembar ini lakukan padanya saat tidur tadi?!

"Tu-Tunggu, kalian salah paham. Aku bukannya ingin ke sini. Ma-maaf mengganggu kalian, aku akan segera pergi." Baru satu kaki menapak lantai yang dibalut karpet merah, tubuh Eunhyuk tertarik untuk kembali merebah di ranjang. Dengan Donghae dan Aiden yang menindihnya.

"Oh baby, kami tidak peduli. Sekarang yang kami tahu adalah kau ada di ranjang ini untuk kami." Donghae tersenyum berbahaya. Mengelus wajah mulus Eunhyuk penuh kehati-hatian.

"Dan kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun." Aiden menambahkan. Mengambil tangan kanan Eunhyuk untuk diberi kecupan. Rona merah di wajah Eunhyuk semakin pekat diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk. Sejak dulu." aku mereka bersamaan. Eunhyuk terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa? Donghae dan Aiden mencintainya? Sejak dulu? Eunhyuk tidak bisa berpikir lebih lanjut karena Donghae mencium bibirnya sedangkan Aiden menyusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Eunhyuk. Menciuminya.

"Aiden, sepertinya kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini," kata Donghae, membuat kontak mata dengan kembarannya. Aiden berseringai.

"Ya, kurasa kita akan terpuaskan."

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Eunhyuk tidak mengerti. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Bola mata Eunhyuk membola saat di depan matanya menyaksikan sendiri Donghae dan Aiden membuka celananya hingga kini bertelanjang di hadapannya. Jangan bilang…

"Ayo bercinta, Eunhyukie baby~"

"Tidakk! Biarkan aku pergi!"

"A a a… tidak bisa baby. Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Wajah Eunhyuk semakin memanas saat tangannya di tarik hingga menyentuh bagian pribadi milik Donghae dan Aiden.

"Mari bersenang-senang~" ucap mereka bersamaan. Dan tanpa basa-basi mengungkung Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa melawan. Memberikan kenikmatan pada Eunhyuk. Dan malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang itu menjadi saksi saat ketiganya bercinta penuh gairah. Kamar itu dipenuhi erangan dan desahan yang menggema.

Eunhyuk tidak tahu bahwa Donghae dan Aiden sudah lama memendam hasrat padanya. Saat pertamakalinya mereka melihat Eunhyuk yang kebingungan mencari kelasnya karena saat itu merupakan hari pertamanya kuliah, wajah polos Eunhyuk merenggut hati mereka. Dan saat mata sehitam malam Eunhyuk tertuju pada mereka, Donghae dan Aiden terjatuh untuk Eunhyuk. Jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya.

Jadi Eunhyuk, Selamat menikmati.

.

.

END

Haha… apa ini? Maaf kalau tidak jelas. Saya lagi pusing dan terlahirlah ff gaje ini. Saya mengetiknya sesuka hati. Tidak mempedulikan diksi, tanda baca dan yang lainnya. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau ini hanya ff senang-senang karena saya lagi stress. Ah, untuk matra di atas, itu Cuma fiksi kok. Jangan dipercaya wkwk…

Semoga kalian suka. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak agar saya tahu kalau karya saya ini diminati. Dan untuk ff saya yang lain, sabar ya. Pasti saya lanjutin kok.

Okeh, saya mau tepar dulu. Jangan lupa review ya~

Bye~


End file.
